Caelestis
by Murazaki-sama
Summary: 500 years since the story of Her Sacrifice. Ranking as King of Demons that dwell in the underworld, it has been too long that the demons lied in the shadows and watched the humans desecrate the world with their wars....Hear the pulse of the awakening.
1. Coming Home

Alarms screeched through the vast, elaborate halls of the British Parliament,

soldiers with flushed faces and trembling fingers gripped onto their M-16s. Their commander led them down the East wing main hallway, yelling over the radio as those on the other line had difficulty with the coherency over the bellowing sirens that had yet to stop. Perspiration dripped down their clammy paled skin beneath the rough solid blue fabric, their eyes wide in anxiety as their breath came out with strained force. They stayed close to the far walls on each side of the hallway, their knuckles white from grasping onto the handles of their ammunition a bit too tightly. They began to make their way into the main lounge of the East wing, then abruptly stopped as their commander clicked off the walkie-talkie and fastened it to his buckle. The Lieutenant brought his M-16 more to the front of his body as he waved a gesture of his hand to command his troops to move with extreme caution, if not already. The lights began to flicker before dying completely, leaving the room in darkness except for the light leaking in through the large windows that surrounded the room, just enough to make out the shapes of the expensive furniture in the center of the room. A large leather chair had been knocked over and now laid on its side as shattered glass was haphazardly lying across the soft rug. The British soldiers began to spread throughout the room, combing through the tossed furniture as their heavy boots caused the shattered glass to crunch beneath their feet. The youngest of the two dozen men followed at the back, looking all the more nervous and skittish as he leapt to any sudden small change in the atmosphere. He kept close to his friend just a bit older than himself, as his breath evaded his lips with poignant strain.

"I bet…I bet… this is… the same woman who attacked the U.S.I even bet she attacked the Russian government, …the Chinese, …and probably more." He stammered with a shiver.

"Shh, shut up!" His friend curtly hushed him.

"They call her the She-wolf," The young soldier said shakily. "Dressed in nothing but black with long black hair and long deadly fangs to rip your throat out."

"I said to shut the fuck up!"

The Lieutenant was walking toward the far wall; he looked to the windows and abruptly across the room as he scanned for the target. A shadow slid across the room like a passing phantom as the scent of lavender-honey mixed with the effeminate scent of a woman suddenly filled the room. A deep feminine voice chuckled within the room as the sudden chill of an unsheathing sword came to their ears.

"Who's there?" One of the men yelled. One of the men screamed as bullets began firing in the far corner near the entrance as a strangled resistance could be heard before the smell of blood stanched the air. A long cool steel that could only be a katana glinted with a silver reflection that glowed deftly within the darkness, the faint hint of blood slithered down the tip of the blade as the silhouette of a woman clad in black walked toward the center of the room. She had long black hair that dangled and swayed in a thick river down to her ankles, her boots softly treading through the shattered glass over the rug with inhuman silence.

"A—are you the She-Wolf?" The young soldier asked shakily as he gazed in both ghastly horror and amazement at the woman who appeared to be only eighteen years old. A helicopter came hovering close to the windows as the lights beamed inside the room. The soldiers could only briefly remember the glint of her long wolf like fangs beneath her ruby lips, the silvery-blue eyes with the indubitable resemblance of a cat's eyes gleamed with the joy of the hunt. Screams of horror and the cacophony of gun-fire filled the room before the deadly silence that followed shortly after.

"Lieutenant! Respond immediately!" The Chief of Police yelled into the walkie-talkie as a shiver ran down his spine at the sight of the building. Lights flashed at the crack of multiple gunfire and blood came spraying onto the glass. If it wasn't for the hovering helicopter just overhead, buzzing like an over-sized bee, then the Chief would have heard the men's screams. He clutched tightly onto the walkie-talkie with trembling white hands. A voice suddenly came through the speaker, a feminine one as his eyes widened with fear.

"Hello, Chief." The young woman's voice replied, though her tone was soft, there was a chilled excitement that was traced within that voice.

"Who are you?!" The chief bellowed into the speaker, a drip of sweat glistened from his temple as his face grew ghastly pale. Truth is, he knew who this woman was, or at least what she's been up to in the past several months. News of a young woman stealthily attacking the U.S. White House, the Russian parliament, and the Chinese government quickly spread through the whole planet, country to country. Bewildered and beyond flustered at the prospect of not only one being so successfully killing hundreds of soldiers in one evening, but to be completely defeated by one girl was embarrassing. Another truth to all of the attacks was that no one who has witnessed the attacks has ever seen her face, but only traces of her long hair, effeminate silhouette. And, oddly enough, every soldier who has been attacked by her could only remember seeing fierce fangs of a wolf or some kind of a vampire. Hence her nickname that seemed to have brewed between the countries, only knowing her as the She-Wolf.

"I believe you already know who this is, chief." The woman said through the walkie-talkie. The chief looked to one of the computer specialists and gestured to the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Trace the signal on the other line!" The chief commanded at the specialist.

"That won't be necessary, chief." The woman replied as the chief could almost feel her fatal smile through the signal with an eerie presence. "I'm coming down to meet you."

"What?!"

The signal on the other end snapped off just shortly after the sudden crash of a window came from the east wing. A black phantom ripped through the air as a large silvery white cloud formed around the figure, blue beams streaked through the air as it tore through the streets, cutting through the cement of the pavement, cars, and tanks. Explosions hit, the heavy scent of gasoline and fire coincided and burned the Chiefs nostrils.

"What the hell is that?" The chief yelled as he dropped the walkie-talkie on the ground. A sword tore through the air as long black hair shimmered in the light like a flowing black river, blue cat eyes with the hues of silver swirling within the deep orbs glowed before him as the sword came slicing towards him until pain erupted across his chest. The last he saw was her lustrous lips curved in a smile as pearly white fangs glistened onto her lower lip, then came her scent as the flow of the wind brought the lavender flower to his senses before everything faded to black.

"Flight 137, departed from Paris, France….arrival in Edo, Japan. 2 o'clock." A man murmured beneath his breath as he closely examined the information given onto the large screen with given schedules of the flights. "Third floor, northern wing. Gate 7."

With this said, the young man turned sharply onto his heel as his long, untamed, silvery-white hair dangled loosely in his eyes and onto his neck. He wore a ball-cap and sunglasses as he placed his hands into his jeans. A sigh escaped his lips as his nose wrinkled at the human stenches so tightly mingled together, barely helped by the air-conditioning. He looked to the large glass windows as the sun filtered through the panes, the city buzzing about two miles away as another plane landed onto the pavement.

'I miss the old Japan,' he thought morosely. 'Maybe we should move into a different country for a while, one with countryside and lots of fresh air. Ooh, Canada sounds nice. Or Alaska!'

His thoughts ceased as he looked up to notice the gate terminal, and he was still on the first floor. He walked a bit further until he found the escalator, dozens of people walking to and from the constantly mobile machines. He demurely walked onto the moving stairway and leaned against the side, noticing how several teenage girls giggled shyly at his presence, though he continued to ignore them.

He quickly got off at the third floor and continued down the hallway, looking up at the signs with a faint interest as he noticed each changing number. Gate 10… Gate 9… Gate 8… and finally Gate 7.

He turned to the gate and looked out the window, the plane had just arrived and people had already began to walk off the terminal. The young man, seeing no traces of what he had come to pick up, turned to the flight attendant on the other side of the podium.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" The woman asked with feigned generosity.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my dog that was transported on this plane, could you go get her for me?" The young man asked as his fingers came to tap impatiently on the podium.

"May I have your name sir?" The woman asked.

"Taisho Inuyasha." Inuyasha answered.

"Thank you very much sir, I shall send someone to retrieve your dog." She said with a bright smile. The flight attendant picked up the phone and dialed several numbers before bringing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello? Yes. Could you bring up cargo 48, please." The woman said into the phone. "Thank you, Kathleen."

Inuyasha waited by the window as he watched the workers take the dog crate and two men had to lift the crate to place it on the truck. Since the landing of the crate was not the softest of landings, Inuyasha could hear the dog snarl viscously at the men's clumsiness and Inuyasha chuckled lightly at the scene. The workers brought the truck over to the terminal and lifted the crate through a machine as two more men stood awaiting the crate to bring it to its supposed owner. They shakily brought the crate onto a rolling cart and the flight attendant went to retrieve the cart. Pushing the cart through the long hallway that made the terminal, Inuyasha smiled mischievously at the female black dog inside the crate. Her deep blue eyes stared at him with slight agitation, a growl coming through her muzzle. His dog-ears beneath the hat could make out her words in the dog demon language, though he stayed silent, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the people around them.

"Now, Blackie, be a good girl or I won't let you out." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he dangled the blue dog leash in his hands. "I got it in your favorite color."

_What makes you think I need a dog leash!_

Inuyasha noticed her growling slowly come to a stop and the hanyou came to unlock the crate as the female black dog waited with limited patience.

"She's a beautiful dog, I've never seen one like her before." The flight attendant said as she watched Inuyasha open the crate door and slip the dog collar around the female's neck, the soft black tresses of her fur tickling his skin as he fastened the leash to the collar.

"What breed is she?" The flight attendant asked curiously. Inuyasha stood up as the female came padding out of the crate and stood beside him. The flight attendant came to stroke the fur atop the female's head, though the female was unresponsive to the flight attendant's ministrations.

"She's a samoyed...and part wolf." Inuyasha said as he tried to make sense of how the female looked. She was a very large dog, just a bit bigger than an Arctic wolf and had fur very much like an amalgamation of the two breeds.

"Ooh, how amazing. I bet she cost you a pretty penny." The flight attendant replied. The woman had seized in her ministrations and looked up at Inuyasha curiously.

"You have no idea."

Inuyasha led the female onto the escalator that went downward to the second and first floors, the large dog not going unnoticed by passersby as they gaped at the animal. Her tail swayed slightly with her tread, her blue eyes scanning with very little interest at the people around them as they hovered near coffee houses, bars, and gift shops. A legion of children came running around the corner at the sight of the large mystic dog and they came up to pet the female. She was a bit more responsive to the children as she licked onto a little boy's cheeks as he giggled from the ticklish feel of her tongue. Inuyasha watched as her tail wagged in happiness and yet, when his eyes caught sight of hers, he could notice the sudden overwhelming sadness coming from them at the sight of the children. His eyes softened beneath the dark shades of his sunglasses and a look of understanding crossed his features.

"Come on, kids. Your parents are probably looking for you." Inuyasha said as he gained the kids' attention. "Besides, it's time for us to get going." A whine escaped all of the children as they gave one last pat onto the female before running off to one of the gift shops where their parents began to chide them for running off.

Inuyasha looked down to the sad female at his side as he whispered quietly down to her so no one else could hear.

"You all right?" He asked softly. She gave him a brief nod, not looking up at him as she began to walk once more towards the exit. The moment they stepped outside, a brush of wind came sweeping passed them from the multiple cars rushing by, only stopping at the sign of a red light that occasionally flickered on to allow pedestrians right-away. Inuyasha clutched onto the leash as the female casually strolled toward a limousine awaiting them at the curb. Inuyasha opened the door and allowed the female to hop in before following shortly after her.

Inuyasha slid across the leather seats as he looked up only to find a young woman sitting before him in place of the large black dog. Her long hair shimmered down the leather seats very much as a river filled with nothing but ink should as her long slender legs crossed one over the other. She wore long black jeans with snug fitting boots that adorned a four-inch heel, a white non-sleeve shirt snugly fitted across her breasts and was somewhat looser around her slender waist that then flared with her hips. One of her slender effeminate hands rested in her lap as the other reached for a glass of wine that sat awaiting her on the bar. If it weren't for the fact that she was married and devoted to his older brother, and for the fact that he was married himself and in-love with his wife, she would serve to be a challenge to ignore. She had the capabilities to seduce any male at her whim, but her pride and love for her mate kept her loyal, besides, it would take a lot to please a full-dog demon female.

"How long has it been since I have been gone?" She asked softly as she brought the crystal glass of red wine to her lips. Inuyasha noticed the limousine driver shut the door beside him before turning to get back into the black limousine, Inuyasha waited till the driver fastened his seat belt to finally tap against the ceiling as a gesture to begin driving home.

"Two months." Inuyasha replied as he leant back in his chair and began to fiddle with his wedding ring on his left hand, the band glistening with the thick molten gold as he studied the female dog demon in front of him. Her face was stolid as her eyes shimmered with a faint trace of boredom as well as sorrow. She watched silently as the wine swirled in the glass with a gentle rotation of her wrist.

"Midoriko, everyone has been worried about you." Inuyasha suddenly chirped in as his golden eyes blazed at her. "Ever since the misc--!"

"Don't say it!" Her blue eyes now flamed at him, like looking into a burning blue inferno fed with gasoline. Her hand had shattered the crystal glass filled with the red wine as the shards of glass dug into her palm. Blood and wine dripped from her wrist as a growl escaped her lips, not from the sudden pain that came into her hand, but by Inuyasha's words. Or, at least, the word he was about to describe.

"I will not hear any such words from any male." Midoriko snarled.

"Not even my brother?"

"He's an exception."

"He's always an exception!"

Midoriko smiled, lightening the built tension in the air, then, with a startled look; she noticed her bleeding hand.

"Oh, my!" Midoriko exclaimed before taking her hand and noticed how one shard had almost gone completely through the palm of her hand. "How stupid of me."

She began to pull out the shards of glass without so much as a hiss of pain; even her face was devoid of any painful reaction. When she had a handful of discarded, bloodied shards in her hand, she thought abruptly to just throw them on the floor. That's what the maids were for, weren't they? She was about to do so when she noticed Inuyasha's shoes, or lack there of.

"What are those?" She asked, somewhat disappointed since she couldn't just toss the glass onto the floor. Inuyasha looked curiously to his feet as if he himself did not know what he was wearing until he thought of the word his wife had used when she gave it to him.

"Flip-flops."

"Flip-flops?" Midoriko asked bewildered. "What kind of name is that?"

Inuyasha could only shrug at the term the humans liked to use. He pulled the ball-cap off of his head, allowing his dog-ears to readjust themselves with an annoyed flicker. He then watched as Midoriko took the shards of glass and emptied them into the champagne holder, setting the champagne bottle back into a large cup holder upside down. She stretched herself over the leather seats as she lied on her back, looking up at her raised bloodied hand with slight amusement.

"This will take the whole day to heal." Midoriko muttered beneath her breath as she growled. "Sesshoumaru's going to bug me about it."

"You shouldn't have squashed that wine glass."

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha growled with annoyance as he too lied down in the leather seats, looking up at the lighted ceiling as the gentle roll of the wheels beneath the car began to churn faster once they got onto the freeway towards the west.

Midoriko suckled onto the wound, licking the blood like a typical injured wolf would resort to as she gazed out the window at cars speeding along side them. She remembered the trees that once grew in Edo, the evergreen trees that swayed with the prosperous signs of life as birds chirped to one another between the strong branches. Now, buildings, cars, and streetlights could be seen. And smog, how the smog blazed her nostrils and burned her eyes from the thick human waste that permeated the modern world. What a price to pay for technology.

It took about an hour and a half to reach the outskirts of the once known Western Province, Midoriko had fallen asleep in the back until her acute ears noticed the slight change in the acceleration of the limousine and sat up. The long katana she had placed snugly beneath the seat was grasped between her fingers as she quickly took a handkerchief that rested neatly on the bar and wrapped it tightly around her injured hand, tying the knot with the combination of her teeth and her other hand. Inuyasha sat up as well, though he had not managed to sleep throughout the boring ride, and he watched as Midoriko quickly finished with a quick bandage of her hand. At the sight, a knowing chuckle came from his lips as her eyes sharply turned to him in scrutiny.

"Is that your futile attempt to hide it from your husband?" Inuyasha asked in a chuckle, a snarl came as his answer.

Midoriko picked the blade up with her bandaged finger just as the car came to a halt before the large mansion of the Taisho family household. Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out with Midoriko in tow. The moment she stood her eyes caught sight of her two sons awaiting her, standing just feet away as her eyes noted the two missing people of her family. The tallest, Kurasato stood beside Genji as they looked to her with relief. The noticeable strain of worry etched from their faces faded at the sight of the root cause of their anxiety.

"Oka-san!" Genji barked with excitement at seeing her, he came towards her and embraced his mother. "I missed you." He whispered as Midoriko patted his back, he was now taller than herself and he had to slightly bend forward to hug her.

"I missed you too." Midoriko said when Genji released her and Kurasato embraced her as well. When Kurasato released her, Midoriko heard him sniff the air as he turned to her for inspection, when his eyes came over her bandaged hand that gripped the blade, his eyes looking down at it with interest.

"How did you injure yourself this time, Oka-san?" Kurasato asked, noticing how, despite the wound that continued to drip through the bandage, seemed to not affect his mother.

"It's nothing." Midoriko answered when she looked around the mansion. The outside of the house looked more like a shrine than a mansion, despite its size. The mansion was surrounded by forest trees that Midoriko's husband paid good money for the acres to house them, serving more like air-refreshers than plantation, but the sight was all the more satisfying. Midoriko noticed the new pool installed, though she couldn't see it, she could smell the chlorine and she faintly wondered why Sesshoumaru would allow such a stench pool on his land.

"I smell a new pool." Midoriko said as she looked to the boys for an explanation.

"Is your father aware of this?" Suddenly a look of guilt crossed the boys' faces as they looked at each other with a mischievous glance.

"Think of it as a present for Otou-san."

"Then it is a poor one." Midoriko replied before beginning her tread towards the new pool. Genji and Kurasato walked alongside her as Inuyasha escaped to the mansion, undoubtedly seeking his wife and small child.

"Where is your father and Himiko?" Midoriko asked as she came to stand at the pool. Her eyes curiously scanned the pool and its built in waterfall that connected to a hot tub. The inputs were a bit strange to her, more like a hot spring than a pool, though the chlorine was the only definition that described the installation as a pool. Beneath the waterfall, a hot tub surrounded by the walls that made it appear to be a typical cave. It was a very nice addition to the home, but Midoriko wasn't too certain how Sesshoumaru would like it.

"Otou-san went with Himiko for a Parent-Teacher conference." Midoriko could not suppress the bitter laughter that erupted through her lungs at such a prospect.

A middle-aged man sat behind a wooden desk as he gaped at the man in front of him that sat beside his student, Himiko. Sure, Himiko was strange to look at, with her long silvery-white hair and alabaster skin, she was beyond top shape, and was extremely mature, even more so than the teacher himself. However, the man who claimed to be her father was all the more shocking, He had long bangs that framed his face, long silvery-white hair that was tied in a low ponytail down to his shoulder blades, and adorned a black Armani suit. He wore thick sunglasses to shade his eyes, making it difficult to determine whether Himiko had inherited her ethereal eyes from her father or not.

"Taisho-san…I am glad you have-!"

"Let's make this quick, I have other matters to attend to." Sesshoumaru interrupted, as Himiko seemed unaffected by her father's brash impatience.

"We…well, it seems that Himiko-san has been out of sorts lately and has been not paying attention in class." The teacher stuttered as he placed his trembling hands beneath the table in a futile attempt to hide his sudden anxiety. Sesshoumaru's face, devoid of any emotion as well as Himiko, who seemed to have inherited her father's cold indifference in the presence of others, glanced at one another before both, in sync, looked to the teacher.

"If this is all you have to say, then this meeting only served as a waste of our time." Sesshoumaru replied coldly as he abruptly stood up, his daughter got up as well, quickly smoothing out her school uniform skirt before following just behind her father as he reached his hand for the door.

"Taisho-san! W-wait!" The teacher bit out as he stumbled to his feet, Himiko looked back at her teacher with cold, icy blue eyes as her voice came out in a soft monotonous drone.

"Shishio-san, my mother has just returned from a business endeavor, I'm sure you can understand our desire to postpone this meeting until further notice." Himiko said quietly. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked out into the hallway and continued down the hallway as Himiko came to walk beside him.

"That is your teacher?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly as he looked down to the silvery-white halo of her head that barely reached his shoulder.

"Hai, Otou-san." Himiko replied when she noticed the students walking passed her staring at both herself and her father, mostly. He towered over the teenagers as Sesshoumaru could easily hear the whispers among the teens, though he said nothing of it. The perverted, degrading whispers between the human males about his daughter made it difficult to keep from tearing out their throats and destroying this building all together. A barely audible growl erupted between his clenched teeth and Himiko looked up at him curiously.

"Otou-san." She addressed. Her blue eyes looked humbly up at him as she briefly patted his elbow to keep moving. With no more than a nod, Sesshoumaru stopped his growling and continued down the hallway with his daughter in tow. He had almost forgotten that his daughter was almost a fully-grown female. How old was she again? He quickly calculated the numbers as a number began to form.

'Awe, still at the tender age of 467.' He thought as a brief smile graced his lips.

The two walked outside as Sesshoumaru took out his keys, his bullet motorcycle sat on its kick-stand at the front of the school parking lot alongside Himiko's deep purple one that she had gotten as a birthday present last spring. Sesshoumaru opened the trunk and withdrew Himiko's jacket, helmet and gloves before taking out his own copy of supplies. Himiko quickly slipped into the jacket with finesse, sliding the helmet over her head and then slipping on the slender gloves over her fingers. Himiko slid onto her bike as she nudged the kick-stand to retract as she turned on the motorcycle. The engine buzzed beneath her as she awaited her father, he seemed occupied with his jacket as he zipped up the zipper and slid onto his bike, turning the motorcycle on with the turn of the ignition. With no more than a nod to his daughter, she shifted and then pressed the accelerator as the motorcycle kicked with energy and spun ahead, Sesshoumaru quickly in tow as he quickly caught up with her and headed home.

Midoriko watched through the windowpanes of her chamber as Sesshoumaru and Himiko arrived on their motorcycles just as the sun began to set. She watched as they took off their gear and neatly tucked everything away in their rightful spots, two peas in a pod, those two. She smiled softly at the sight, seeing as they walked up the steps to the front door in comfortable silence before disappearing inside. With the subject of her attention no longer available, she leaned against the glass, looking down into her almost healed hand injury in wary speculation. She flexed her fingers and ignored the tingling sensation that erupted through her arm and spread like spindly fingers against her collarbone. Maybe she had miscalculated; perhaps the wound would be completely gone by morning.

Midoriko had barely noticed how long her mind had wandered until the door of her and her husband's chamber closed to her slight bewilderment, startling her out of her thoughts as she spun her head around to find Sesshoumaru walking with silent treads toward her.

"Midoriko…" He whispered as he quickly captured her mouth, grasping tightly onto her smaller, effeminate body as a contented growl similar to a purr erupted throughout his chest. His one free hand gently grasped her injured hand as he brought it up to his face. He separated from her as he looked at the handkerchief that served as a bandage with somewhat idle fascination before tearing it away to reveal the wound. Blood still trickled from the opening as several gashes marred her skin, the crimson droplets slithering down her wrist and fingertips to drip onto the floor.

"You should be more careful, love." Sesshoumaru growled as he licked at the wound. Midoriko flinched at first from the touch when he began to lick the blood rivulets that slithered down her fingers all the way down to her wrist. Midoriko smiled knowingly, leaning toward him as she kissed fervently at his neck and jaw line. Her uninjured hand stroked the muscles adorning his shoulders and biceps, teasing him as she slipped his jacket from off of his shoulders to drop to the floor in abandonment. He growled pleasingly, quickly discarding the white business shirt, tie, and under shirt, he was now left bare-chested. She felt him begin to pull her down to the floor; he sat on the rug beneath the both of them as she came to kneel on her knees. Midoriko had her arms wrapped around his neck as he began to undress her. He pulled at her shirt, having her lift up her arms so he may draw it over her head and touched the revealed skin of her torso. She crushed her lips to his as he unclasped her bra and threw the discarded article to the side.

"You have been gone too long, my wife." Sesshoumaru whispered against her collarbone as he unbuttoned her black jeans and slid the pants down to her knees. She grasped onto the waistline of her jeans between her thumb and index finger and pulled the pants completely off of her legs.

"Perhaps." Midoriko whispered as she brought her legs around his hips as she straddled him, her long hair draped alongside her back to pool at Sesshoumaru's feet like warm silk against his skin. Her body warmed against the heat of his body and Midoriko purred against him, a chuckle escaped his lips at such a sound.

"Did I marry a dog or a cat?" Sesshoumaru growled playfully when she suddenly pushed him back hard onto the ground as she hovered over him.

"Listen to you!" She replied in a playful exasperation. "If I'm not mistaken, you were just purring as well."

"There is a difference between purring and growling playfully." Sesshoumaru retorted. His fangs nipped at her breast and Midoriko growled at him. "What!"

"You know how I hate that!"

"Hnn." He brought his hand behind the back of her head and brought her down to his lips and flipped them over so he now was on top. Midoriko briefly noticed Sesshoumaru take off his pants before he slipped off her panties. He kissed her stomach and up to the valley between her breasts and as his administrations continued, her mind swiped clean as her eyes closed.

The long hallway echoed as the only daughter of the infamous Lord and Lady of the Taisho clan made her way toward her chamber near the end of the Southern Wing of the Mansion. Himiko's long silvery-white hair swayed as she carried a suitcase at her side that carried her schoolwork. She stopped at her door and gently turned the knob, hearing the slightest squeak of the door on its hinges as it turned, the last rays of sunlight casted passed her window, but did not leak inside, leaving her room in a slight gloom. Her hand reached for the switch and the lights flickered on within a blink of an eye. Her room was the size of a large apartment, having its own bathroom, couches, entertainment center and so on. Himiko set her suitcase on the coffee table and came to stand inside her walk-in closet. She withdrew sweatpants and a loose-fitting white t-shirt. Slipping off her small skirt and her white blouse. When she came to hold the school uniform in front of her face, she scowled. How disgusting these articles of clothing were.

Himiko tossed the clothes into the hamper before slipping her sweatpants up, then she slipped her shirt over her torso and made her way back into her room. She turned on the television, standing before the coffee table with the remote in her hand as she scanned through the channels. She stopped at the news, seeing as the camera revealed the English Parliament as renovations began to occur. A slight smile curved her lips as the screen then showed a drawn description of the suspect concluded between several witnesses of the attack. A woman clad in black with long black hair, blue eyes, and, comically, large vampire-like fangs that protruded from curled lips very similar to a wolf. Though the face had yet to take true form, she knew instantly of whom she was looking at, or what was a drawn figure of that person.

"You should be more careful Oka-san." She whispered beneath her breath. She set the remote down on the table and grasped a hair-tie from her desk, along with her brush. She brushed her hair back, mindful of her pointy ears as she brought her hair up into a high, large, messy bun with several strands straying from the bundle to fall onto the sides of her face. She fixed her bangs, ruffling it slightly as she looked into the mirror. A young, ivory skinned sixteen-year-old stared back at her. In truth she was far, far older and it seemed the only feature on her face that spoke of how old she was is her deep blue eyes. Though the orbs glimmered with life, they also glimmered with wisdom and with the maturity level surpassing four old women combined. She knew how such eyes intimidated her classmates and the human adults around her, making them distant from her and fearful.

The meeting today was indubitably just as frightening to her teacher, being the daughter of an immortal inuyoukai lord who has lived for…how old was her father? She tried doing the math in her head quickly, though, truthfully, she never knew his birthday. She wouldn't be surprised if he himself had forgotten. As an estimation, he had to be about a thousand years old. Her father must have been doubly as frightening, not to mention his cold demeanor didn't help either. At least he was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes, she could only imagine how distressed her teacher would be if he had made true eye contact with the Taiyoukai. Her teacher would probably throw himself out the open window of the two-story building. Maybe next time, she would have her mother come in instead. It was worth a try, though she could hardly see the difference it would offer. Although her mother would provide more understanding when communicating with her teachers since her mother was indeed once human herself. However, her mother appeared barely two years older than herself, appearing more as a sister than a mother did. Not to mention her mother's attractiveness that would send even more men crawling after herself and her mother. Himiko's father and brothers were already being disrupted by hormone driven men chasing after herself and her mother. Actually, Himiko was beginning to believe that they enjoyed assaulting the loitering human men, it did tend to keep them occupied amongst the boredom of everyday living.

Himiko's thoughts ceased as she heard her voice being called from below her balcony just outside her tall sliding door windows. A sigh escaped her lips as she set her brush on the desk and walked over to the sliding door. With a gentle push of her hand, she slid the door open to find one of her classmates looking up at her from two stories down. He stood on the grass, about to climb up the side of the house as he tried to find a rail or something to latch onto to make the climb.

Himiko leaned against the rail, setting her elbows on the cool metal as she looked down at the human boy with little amusement.

"You're a fool." She whispered under her breath as she noticed him look up at her once more.

"Himiko-san…I-!"

"I'd leave if I were you." She interrupted as a laugh escaped the boy.

"Come on, Himiko-san. Don't you get lonely sitting up in your tower." The boy said up at her. "Let's go out, there's a party at Chiaki's."

"She's not going anywhere!" The sound of Kurasato's voice growled at the boy as he came walking up to lean against the wall of the mansion. His golden eyes blazing as he snarled with his fangs glimmering between his lips.

"A-are you her father?" The boy stumbled as fear laced his voice. Kurasato raised an eyebrow in slight astonishment.

"No, our father is…occupied…at the moment." Kurasato chuckled wickedly. "But that's beside the point. You're on private property without an invitation and now your sexually harassing my little sister."

Kurasato crunched his knuckles between his palms and a wolfish smile appeared on his lips as a snarl escaped him.

"What other reason do I need to beat the living shit out of you!" Kurasato snarled as he came stalking towards the boy as terror bolted through Himiko's classmate's veins. The boy turned and began to sprint to his motorcycle as Kurasato leapt up into the air and knocked the boy to the floor.

Himiko did not care to see the rest as she walked back into her chamber and shut the sliding glass door with a soft 'shush.'

Midoriko yawned as her limbs stretched outward, feeling as the blood in her veins circulated more fluently with the movement, though such movements would not release the constant weight that pressed into her from her chest down to her very legs. However, she did not complain, though the pressure was a tad bit uncomfortable at the moment, there was a slight sense of comfort at the warmth and safety from being under that said weight. Her hands stroked through the silvery-white strands of his hair as she faintly thought of how short his hair had become over the past fifty years. With every decade it seemed to get shorter while hers just got longer. Maybe it was because of the style nowadays. Long hair was not a means to show status in this new modern age, although she could never think of cutting hers off. It was beyond the limits of the typical woman's hair length, which was around the shoulder, lower back region.

The female, mother inu-youkai cleared away stray strands from her husband's peaceful face as he lied atop her, fully awake, enjoying the natural high after their consummation.

"When was the last time you slept?" Midoriko asked as she tucked a strand behind one pointed ear on the side of his head.

"Not since…the baby..." Sesshoumaru replied quietly when he felt her shiver beneath him. He lifted his head up to gaze at her, noticing how she bit her lower lip as her body trembled slightly. Sesshoumaru lifted himself from her body as he slid up the mattress of the large king-size bed and lied back down on his side. He stared down at her for a moment as she could only stare up at the ceiling, feeling the hot tingle tickling her face from his stare.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked, turning the question back at her.

"Not since the same time as you." She replied softly. She turned her gaze up at his golden eyes, noticing for the billionth time how darkly they glowed in the night, like a predator peeking at its prey through the blanket of shadows.

An idea struck her as she suddenly sat up, looking somewhat excited as she grabbed his hand and lightly pulled on it as if to urge him to get up.

"Let's go out!" Midoriko exclaimed. "The only way to kick this insomnia is to tire ourselves out."

"By going out into the city that never sleeps?" He replied as an eyebrow rose at her sudden interest in some sort of date.

"Come on. It'll be fun." She said, ignoring his previous comment as she stood up and disappeared behind the walk-in closet. "We can even invite Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou and leave the kids to themselves for tonight."

"You do realize our children are fully-grown." Sesshoumaru murmured as he sat up, watching as she quickly put on her street clothes. She put on tight black leather pants along with a dark blue blouse adorned with a black tank top underneath. She slipped a pair of leather gloves into her back pocket as she withdrew a black biker jacket with a blue phoenix stitched magnificently on the back.

Figuring that he could never convince her to relax at home for once, he got up and began getting dressed himself. Slipping on somewhat baggy black jeans that had a belt fastened around his hips, he pulled a white t-shirt on and picked up his black biker jacket. When he checked on Midoriko to see if she was ready, she stood by the bed with her hair shimmering down her spine and down to her ankles as her boots gained her five more inches to her height, making her just short of his nose. Midoriko turned to look back at him as she smiled, adorning three silver bracelets on her left hand that he had given her three years a go from a trip to Italy.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she eyed him. A broader smile graced her lips as she seemed satisfied with his attire and she noticed how he had placed his hair back into a low ponytail.

Midoriko reached for the doorknob and opened the door as Sesshoumaru came to stand beside her, grasping the door as she walked out when he noticed satisfactorily how the marking on her neck, now 500 years old, still glowed slightly at his presence. He absent-mindedly placed his hand over the bite mark from her on his own neck, the star that once graced her forehead now resided on his neck. Which in itself was peculiar, for not only do markings such as the moon that once resonated from his forehead was a sign of power and sign to other females of his kin that he was unmated. However, she too, even when she was human, adorned a star marking on her forehead. When they had become mates in the demon ritual, that only two demons could perform which became accessible when she had transformed into a demon, their markings left their foreheads to reside on the opposites' neck. Unlike a wedding ring between a husband and a wife, this signature of devotion cannot be removed.

He removed his hand from his own neck and followed her as she made her way towards Inuyasha's chamber when Sesshoumaru stopped her. Grasping her arm and pulling her to the side so her back was to the wall, he crushed her lips fervently as she moaned slightly at the sudden gesture. He pulled back slightly before tracing her neck down to the glowing crescent moon against her neck with his lips caressing her skin.

"Let's go alone, my wife." He said as he left his body flush against hers, slightly crushing her against the wall as he noticed her slight shiver at his touch.

"O…Okay." She mumbled against his temple, slightly gaining the urge to forget about going out and escaping back to their chamber.

A door slammed as Midoriko was startled out of her reverie, Sesshoumaru leaned back a little to watch as Inuyasha growled at the two of them.

"You have the entire estate and not to mention a very nice chamber to do any of that in." Inuyasha barked angrily as his eyes blazed at his brother and his sister-in-law. "Just don't do it right by mine!"

With this Inuyasha slammed the door of his chamber shut as a snarl in warning escaped Sesshoumaru. The door then opened again as a small boy came running out into the hallway, followed by a scrambling mother as she quickly swooped up the toddler and held him closely to her chest. The young mother turned toward the two others in the hallway as bright brown eyes shimmered in happiness at the sight of Midoriko whom was still being sandwiched against the wall by her husband.

"Midoriko-sama! Welcome back!" The woman exclaimed happily as she came towards the two. Sesshoumaru took a step back as the woman with her toddler in her arms came to hug Midoriko with one free arm. Midoriko patted the woman's back in a half-hearted gesture when Midoriko flinched in bewilderment. The small boy had grasped a large handful of Midoriko's hair and tugged forcefully with a entertained giggle.

"Saito!" the mother scolded as she grasped the boy's small fist and untangled Midoriko's hair. "That's not nice! Bad Saito!"

Midoriko tossed her now free hair back behind her shoulder as a settle smile graced her lips at the sight of the boy and the mother holding the child. Her eyes shimmered with both dread and happiness at the sight, her empty womb aching at the sight.

"It's fine, Kagome-san." Midoriko could hear herself reply before stalking down the hallway without another word.

Sesshoumaru saddled onto his bike, slipping on the helmet and then slipping on his leather gloves before turning on the ignition. He felt Midoriko slide in behind him before strapping her Masamune onto her back then slipping on her helmet and gloves.

"Do you go anywhere without that sword?" Sesshoumaru asked in a slight chide.

"You never know who you might run into."

"Even on a date?" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at her to find her wicked smirk.

"Even on a date."

He twisted the right side handle bar, igniting the accelerator before his bike streaked out of the garage as Sesshoumaru felt Midoriko's hands slip around his torso as she held comfortably onto him. Trees blurred past their visions, the moon bright over their heads as it gleamed through the canopy of the thick green branches to gently cascade over the smooth surface of their black helmets. Midoriko could feel her hair rippling through the wind, the gentle rhythm of her husband's heartbeat thumping into her chest. Sesshoumaru felt her hands squeeze onto his jacket and he let loose his left hand to grasp onto her smaller, gloved hands.

It took two hours before they reached the city of Edo, seeing as the city lights streamed over head and the pedestrians storming the sidewalks as they transported themselves to their destinations. Midoriko peeked from behind Sesshoumaru at the clock installed in the motorcycle, 12:15, exactly. Sesshoumaru placed his boots on either side of the bike to keep it steady as it came to stop at the red light. They were between two cars, one a Toyota and the other a white Honda. Midoriko shifted slightly, readjusting herself so she could be a bit more comfortable when the light turned green and Sesshoumaru pulled the accelerator. As two more blocks went by and they were reaching the center of the city, Sesshoumaru steered the motorcycle into the parking lot. Kicking out the kickstand and shifting it onto its weight, he waited until Midoriko slipped out from behind him before he too got out as well.

"Where do you want to go?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled the helmet from off of his head and set it onto the bike seat. Midoriko did the same and ruffled the hair atop her head before looking to him.

"Um…we'll start with walking." Midoriko answered. Sesshoumaru nodded before opening the latch from beneath the seat and placing his and Midoriko's helmets inside. He latched it shut and took the keys from the ignition and locked up the hidden trunk. Taking the keys and slipping it into his pocket, he turned to Midoriko.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru asked. Midoriko nodded in response and as he came walking toward her, she grasped gently onto his hand before they began walking down the streets of Edo.

About an hour into walking, the inuyoukai mates caught sight of a distant club, the neon lights beamed in the dark hollows of an alleyway that was guarded by two bulky men. Or what appeared to be men to the human eye. Sesshoumaru and Midoriko released hands as they came within sight of the two men. As their eyes caught sight of the two dog demons, their eyes gleamed like that of a cat reflecting a distant light, eyes blinking red as their fangs gleamed between their lips. Midoriko stood just behind Sesshoumaru with her arms crossed, watching stolidly as her mate stood just before the two demons that served as the guards patrolling the entrance to the underworld that held the truth from the outside world.

Sesshoumaru stood tall before the two demon guards as they eyed Sesshoumaru with intense tension. The taiyoukai had his hands in his pockets, his golden eyes glaring down at the inferior duo.

"Are introductions necessary?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly as the two guards wavered for a moment. Midoriko looked from her spot at her mate to find his iyaki flaring a bit in warning at the inferior demons before him. Nothing more was needed, they knew who he was.

"N-no m-my Lord…a-and Lady." The guards wavered as they bowed their heads and stepped aside in submission. Sesshoumaru and Midoriko walked forward, standing before the door to the large club ran and made solely for their kind. Sesshoumaru opened the door and entered first, Midoriko following just behind him as the thick smell of blood, drugs, and alcohol filled their noses. Incense mixed with the smoke of cigars, cigarettes, and pot swirled over the demons' heads as they loitered lackadaisically in the large club. The couches were crimson colored, the floor a black marble as red and gold curtains swayed in the breeze that drifted from the door Sesshoumaru was holding open. Midoriko unstrapped her masamune from her back to grip in her left hand, noticing with slight interest how the demons had stopped whatever was previously occupying them to stop and stare in slight fear at the two inutaiyoukais. Without a word mentioned, they kneeled onto the ground and bowed submissively to the two. Sesshoumaru watched as the owner of the club came walking up, her hair in a high bun with a feather peaking from the string holding her hair in place. Her crimson eyes looked to the taiyoukais with a pleased grin, her ruby lips curving as she specifically eyed the male.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I had been wondering when you would drop by and pay me a visit." The female demon addressed Sesshoumaru as she came to stand before the two. Sesshoumaru glared down at the female with little interest as his fangs gleamed from his lips as he spoke.  
"Kagura, you have once again failed to address my mate." Sesshoumaru growled at the wind sorceress.

Kagura averted her gaze from Sesshoumaru to look to his wife, the Queen of the Underworld filled of demons struggling to live beneath the surface of the humans. Kagura grudgingly came to bow low to Midoriko as the miko-youkai glared at the female before her.

"Midoriko-sama, please accept my apology." Kagura murmured with her head down, her bangs covering her burning eyes.

Midoriko eyed Kagura warily as her blue eyes studied the wind sorceress. Sesshoumaru looked to his wife with interest, wondering as to how his mate will handle Kagura.

"It is not wise to play with fire, Kagura." Midoriko said coldly as she looked up, walking forward, her black hair swaying to brush against her pulsating masamune with a bluish light. The demons that still bowed before the taiyoukais looked up to gaze at her sword only to shudder at the sight.

Midoriko walked to the far corner of the club, sitting down onto one of the many large crimson couches, setting her masumune to lean against her shoulder. Sesshoumaru walked passed Kagura to follow after his mate, sitting at her side as he leaned his feet onto the table and placed his elbow back onto the couch. Midoriko ordered drinks and moments later a tray was set on their table with a bottle of red wine alongside two crystal glasses. The demon waiter poured the wine into each glass, bowed, then left Midoriko and Sesshoumaru to themselves for the time being.

As Sesshoumaru and Midoriko enjoyed the wine, they noticed with idle amusement how the other demons in the club finally collected themselves and began to continue with their endeavors. Soon enough, the heavy scent of the blood, drugs, and alcohol filled the atmosphere and smoke hovered over their heads, causing everyone in the room to feel a slight buzz when they inhaled. The two inu-taiyoukais watched as the demons danced to the music that came from the DJ, drowning out their ears to the outside world.

As the night wore on, Sesshoumaru and Midoriko sat back and shared a cigar. Passing the cigar between each other in comfortable silence, though it did not last long. Soon enough, other lords just one ranking below the two dog demons greeted the two and came to sit down at their table. Drinking their wine as they spoke in idle conversation. Midoriko did not say much, letting Sesshoumaru speak to the lords about foreign affairs while she looked at the other demons throughout the room. A lot of them were wasted, hanging over each other as couples devoured each other on the floor as their moans filled the room underneath the pounding music. It was strange music, unlike any music the humans had ever heard of, most of all being that the music, despite its volume, was not hurting their acute ears. Humans would probably find the music strange to their ears, unexplainable and foreign.

Midoriko stood up, holding her masamune in her left hand before leaning down to Sesshoumaru. Taking her lips to his cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"I'll be back." Midoriko whispered quietly as he nodded knowingly. Midoriko walked away towards the hallway at the other end of the room. The crowd opening up to allow her passage before she entered the bathroom. Midoriko walked over to the sink, plugging the bottom of the sink as she turned the knob. The water spurted out into the marble sink as the sink filled up with the clear liquid. When the water reached up to the top, Midoriko placed her hands into the water and felt as the water felt cool against her pale skin. She took a paper towel and dipped it into the water, allowing it to soak before lifting it up to wring it out lightly, then dabbing it on the back of her neck as her eyes closed.

The door suddenly slammed shut. Snapping her out of her calmed state to turn her gaze to the one whom had entered so noisily. Kagura stood before Midoriko, her crimson eyes burning with disgust at the inuyoukai female. Midoriko turned toward her, grasping her masamune at her side as her eyes gazed the wind sorceress.

"Kagura, you try my patience tonight." Midoriko said stolidly. Kagura's fangs gleamed from beneath her ruby lips as a snarl escaped the female.

"You little witch!" Kagura cursed as she eyed the Lady of the Western Provinces. "You think you can just walk all over us because of your betrothed. Despite your appearance, there is dirt in your blood! You are unworthy of such a mate."

"And do you believe you can so easily replace me?" Midoriko asked with slight curiosity. "I quite doubt that."

"Quite the contrary, Midoriko." Kagura growled. "At least I can bare more than three children in five centuries."

Midoriko's blue eyes darkened, her face paler as she gazed at the wind sorceress. Suddenly, she felt her empty womb ache in pain, the blood beneath her skin that coursed throughout her body stimulated as it warmed her skin. Midoriko eyed Kagura, her fangs lengthening in the need for bloodshed as Kagura began to notice the physical changes in Midoriko.

"You tread on dangerous grounds." Midoriko snarled as her eyes blinked crimson. "I'll claim your life for it!"

Sesshoumaru took another drag of his cigar as he listened to the other lords babbling, his eyes every so often looking to where Midoriko had disappeared to. What was taking her so long? Turning his eyes to the wine that sat on the table, he picked it up once more and took a swig when a scream breached his ears and suddenly silenced the room. The music abruptly stopped as all of the demons snapped out of their daze to look to the intruder of the enjoyment of those within the club. Sesshoumaru looked as well and his eyes looked at the specter with fascination.

Midoriko stood, her right hand tearing at Kagura's scalp while the sorceress cried out in pain, her right arm was cut off at the shoulder joint as the blood streamed onto the floor. Midoriko snarled as a diabolical gleam crossed her features. Her foot slammed into the back of Kagura, causing the female to collide onto the black marble flooring.

Midoriko looked to the demon crowd as her foot slammed into Kagura's back to hold her steady.

"It seems the five centuries it has been since my title as Lady of the Western Provinces has grown a little hazy." Midoriko said in a harsh condescending tone. "Allow me to convince you once more why it is I who has claimed this title."

Midoriko reached to grasp onto Kagura's scalp, raising her head higher so Kagura was standing wobbly on her feet. Kagura tried to free herself, but the blood loss from the missing arm that Midoriko had severed with her lethal masamune just moments prior drained her of her strength.

Midoriko still gripped tightly onto the hair on Kagura's scalp and with a quick movement of her right hand that held her masamune, Kagura's head came clean off. The now headless body fell limply to the floor, twitching ever so slightly as Midoriko still held the head in her death grip. She turned back now to her viewers, noticing their open mouths and gasps of freight at the sight. The blood pooled around Midoriko's feet as the blood dripped down her long hair and down her clothes.

She then lifted the head in front of her, seeing as arteries, muscles and bones sagged from the neck. Blood dripped down from Kagura's eyes like crimson tears and dribbled from her ears, mouth and nose.

"Are there any questions?" Midoriko asked curiously with burning blue orbs as she eyed all of the demons. Everyone was silent and gaping at the female, that is, except for Sesshoumaru, who now grinned devilishly at the sight of his mate. She had become such a heartless leader over the many centuries, but he guessed it was to be expected for a female dog demon mother who was once human.

Seeing that the room was completely silent, Midoriko smiled before tossing the head off to the side of the room.

"Good." Midoriko said. "Then let this be a warning for those who have remained silent."

A delicate, effeminate hand touched the white keys of the school's public piano, hearing as the soft strum of the chord hummed back at her. She slid onto the seat, brushing the thick strands of silvery-white hair behind her shoulders as she looked over the music that sat on the perch before her. Mozart…Beethoven…Uematsu…

She stopped at that name, looking at the syllables closely as she speculated through her memory to any remembrance to that name. She picked up the sheet and set it atop the building pile of composers.

"Liberi Fatali…" She voiced the word barely above a whisper. She flipped through the pages and looked at several of the titles as she debated which one to play. "A Nightmare's Beginning…?"

It seemed interesting enough.

She set the sheet music firmly onto the perch and scanned through the notes quickly before she placed her fingers on the appropriate keys. Within seconds, she was playing through the music, feeling the slight eerie sensation of the music amuse her in the current boredom her peers called lunch time.

She was often alone during this time, which was to her benefit, she couldn't handle listening to sixteen year olds chatter about their daily musings. Sometimes her brothers would drop by in this time, when they were bored or felt like hearing her play music on the piano or violin. At home, she would play the traditional Japanese flute, but only in solitude.

When she had ended the piano piece, she looked through other composers and their crafts. Finally settling with Chopin's Nocturne in E minor Op. Posth 72, No. 1, she began playing the music onto the keys. Before long into the piece, a shadow cast it hollowing tendrils over her seemingly delicate silhouette and she immediately halted her fingers on the keys. Her hands rested lightly onto the keys as her eyes sharply looked to the master of this imposing shadow, to find a boy standing at the entrance. He had short, spiked hair that looked somewhat bedridden, the pitch black orbs that gazed back at her resonated that of a dark, swirling abyss that would in dubiously render a human speechless. However, she was an exception

Despite the boy's appearance, there was the scent the strong stench of demon resonation from him along with the iyaki that her demon eyes could easily pinpoint hovering over his skin. The smell of a wolf.

"Hey, you didn't have to stop." The wolf demon said as he looked at her with fascination. "Don't mind me, I was just picking up my binder. I left it here from last period."

Himiko remained silent as she still sat on the piano stool, her blue eyes that embodied cold embers of solid blue-toned ice gazing at him with little interest.

Expecting some sort of retort from the girl, the wolf-demon stood there, looking at her quizzically as he attempted to study her. After a long minute, he gave up, only finding the cold resonance that seemed to brew from her cold heart.

"Heh…well," The boy said nervously. "I'm just…going to get that binder now."

He swiftly moved passed her and went to his locker at the side wall at the other side of the piano. He quickly grabbed his binder and when he made his way passed her once more to walk towards the exit, the slamming of the piano as Himiko slammed it shut knocked the breath from his lungs with sudden freight. He stopped, looking nervously over his shoulder at the mysterious girl to find her standing straight, her eyes burning into him as a snarl resonated from her chest.

"Ookami, do you need reminding of your subordination." Himiko said coldly to the wolf. Though, to her slight interest, the boy rose an eyebrow at this statement from the stolid Himiko and an expression of bafflement crossed his youthful face.

"Subordination?" The boy repeated dazedly. "Ookami? Girl, you need a therapist."

Without another word he left the orchestra room, leaving her standing there in the center of the room as she stared at his back in slight amusement. It seemed that the boy is unaware of his own lineage. Mistakes such as the one he had made today, will only lead to his imminent death.

Himiko looked down to her wrists as her right hand grasped lightly over the left wrist, her slender fingers tracing her demonic magenta markings that she had inherited from her father. The marks of her royal blood.

A light smile graced her lips with the sudden amusement that had slowly eased into her mind. It seems that the boy would soon find trouble for his ignorance very shortly.

"Do you know a girl with long silvery hair and blue eyes? The one who hangs out in the orchestra room all the time?" The ookami boy found himself asking as he sat on rooftop of the school as he then lit his cigarette that protruded from his lips. He was talking to a senior classmate, the boy had died his hair blonde and deemed in need of another dieing because the black roots that grew from his scalp contrasted his beach blonde hair. There was another boy there as well, though he had black hair that dangled loosely from his face as his green eyes stared down at the passing students two stories down. The green eyed boy looked to the ookami boy and the ookami tossed him the lighter so he may light himself a cigarette as well.

"Yeah, everyone at this school knows her, except you newbie." The blonde kid replied as he glanced at the green eyed boy standing near the edge of the building. "She's the hottest girl in the school, by far."

"I noticed." The ookami added.

The blonde kid noticed the slight dazed expression that crossed the ookami's face and the blonde kid only shook his head.

"Forget it, she's untouchable."

"Why's that!?" The ookami blurted as slightly glared at the blonde kid before him.

"She's a bitch." The green eyed man said stolidly answered without turning his gaze down from the passing student's below.

"Well, yeah that's one thing…" The blonde haired kid said when the green eyed man turned sharply around and stared down at the ookami.

"No…not like that." The green eyed man retorted calmly before taking a drag of his cigarette, then letting out a large billowing cloud before him as he watched the gray puff slowly deteriorate in the air. "She's of noble blood. The one and only daughter of the Demon King Sesshoumaru No Taisho of the Western Provinces."

At these words, the ookami's face faded of color, the blood withdrawing from his face as his blood went cold.

"It would be in our best interests to be in her good graces." The green eyed kid said. "By herself, Himiko-hime is far from formidable. However, her father is the eldest of our kind, anointing him to most powerful. He is one truly to fear."

"What's the mom like?" The ookami asked the green eyed kid, when the blonde haired kid sighed dreamily as his eyes glazed over.

"Hot as fuck!" The blonde haired kid replied dazedly when the ookami looked to him curiously.

"Hotter than Himiko-hime?" He asked.

"Uhn, think of it this way, newbie." The blonde haired boy said. "Himiko-hime is like a goddess or a delicate muse and the mother is like…the dark angel of Hell guarded by none other than Cerberus himself."

"Quite a vivid imagination, Tanaka."


	2. Fight of Himiko

"_She's of noble blood. The one and only daughter of the Demon King Sesshoumaru No Taisho of the Western Provinces."_

The ookami could not tear the thought from his mind as he sat in his seat at the very side of the classroom. His eyes were hungry with curiosity for the Hime of the Palace Moon, though, he being almost to the very front of the room with her to the very back, it would be hard to look at her without her or even the entire class noticing. The teacher droned on about calculus for about an hour, and then he suggested from the students' faces that they should all take a fifteen minute break before continuing onward.

The students all began to stand up and clump into their groups for idle chat and the ookami took this moment of distraction to gaze at the hime. The very sight of her made his eyes slightly widen, she had long black pants and a tight purple t-shirt that clung tightly around her breasts, her long silvery-white hair glided down to the floor and shimmered with the reflection of the sunlight that glazed over her whole silhouette through the window just to her left. Her long slender legs stretched out and her black heels crossed over each other as they rested on the top of her desk. Her blue eyes were closed, leaving her black lashes to fan over her soft cheeks. She had her arms crossed over her chest as her head leant forward, her bangs shadowing her face to make her lashes hard to see if it wasn't for the sunlight casting over her.  
From the look of things, the Hime was asleep, which was understandable, such a class and a monotone teacher that was an elite at being a drone would make anyone want to doze off. However, the aura of her iyaki encircled her form so that if any sudden changes in the room were to occur she would not miss a beat. Which became even more evitable when a group of students came to crowd around her. Though she did not move even the slightest hair, the ookami noticed her iyaki slightly flex through all of the students and monitor their movements. She was only feigning sleep.

"We noticed that you were accompanied by a hot stud yesterday." One of the girls stated as she looked down at the Hime. "Would you mind hooking us up sometime?"

"Oooh, me too!" Another girl chirped in enthusiastically. Himiko-hime's eyes slowly opened, looking straight ahead with cool, emotionless eyes that would freeze any flame in an instant. She brought her cold, expressionless eyes to the group of girls before her and made a barely discernable scowl.  
"He's already married." Himiko said stolidly before bringing her eyes closed again, however, the group of girls surrounding her did not take note of the hint that her gesture told.  
"Married?!" The girl exclaimed. "But he's so young! How old is he anyway? Who's his wife?"  
"My father is obviously married to my mother and they are not as young as they seem." Himiko replied, when her eyes snapped open. The ookami noticed as her iyaki flared at some unknown presence. He noticed her cool gaze come at him, then to the door behind him. The ookami's ears twitched slightly at the sudden sound of footsteps chanting through the hallways despite the fact that the door was closed. A powerful iyaki was being carried with those footsteps as the footsteps stopped before the classroom door.

The door suddenly slammed open with such force that the door was instantly knocked off its hinges and fell to the floor. The sound had the effect of a sudden bomb for the entire room went silent and still, their eyes instantly looking to the doorway. A young girl stood with long silvery-gray hair tied up into a ponytail high up on her head. A black ribbon was tied across her forehead as a headband, tied tightly behind her head and under the ponytail. The girl wore black hakamas and a white haori accompanied by a sword strapped to her waist as she came to stand at the front of the room. Her golden eyes blazed at Himiko-hime, and the two females locked eyes.

The ookami could instantly feel the intense iyakis' growing larger between the females. The sudden chill that crept into the room that was created once that girl intruded became like a frozen inferno. Despite all of the students as well as the teacher, who was stunned and frightened beyond words, the humans could not fully comprehend what was transpiring. That is, except for the ookami. He stood up, making the first movement since the door was slammed to the ground. He could not get involved in something so potentially brutal.

"Himiko-Hime." The girl finally spoke with morbid hatred. Himiko-hime withdrew her legs from the desk top, but then crawled fully on top of it with the poise of a cat. Her blue eyes flamed into almost a fiery crimson red, her fangs elongating to about two and a half inches long from her gums.  
"Asuka-Hime." Himiko-Hime snarled with venom.  
"I have come to challenge you." Asuka-Hime snarled in return. "I think even you can oblige to such a request."  
Himiko-hime smiled, but not with kindness, there was evil intentions in her devilish grin, her fangs glistening over her lower lip.  
"Don't waste your energy on words," Himiko-hime chuckled wickedly. "come at me if you dare."

There was silence in the room for only a second, but that second alone felt like a long hour, for everyone in the room besides the two female taiyoukai's were completely frozen in terror and yet the sliver of the ever anticipated event of what was to come tingled the hairs on the back of their necks. But it was only for a second.

Asuka leapt forward as her sword came slicing through the desk, followed by the loud shatter of the window as Himiko leapt through the glass to land on the rooftop of the gymnasium. Asuka followed after her, landing just meters away as the hime raised her sword once again. Himiko grinned in idle humor as she stared down at the other hime. This was certainly something that has erased her boredom.

"Oh my God! Did you see that?!"

The students crowded before the windows of the classroom as well as the other classes. Students stopped any school functions and teachers were too dumbfounded and awestruck to the sight as well. They all gathered and watched as Himiko and Asuka stood on the top of the gymnasium, preparing themselves for battle.  


"What's wrong, Asuka-hime?" Himiko-hime chided as the Western Hime stood tall before the other Hime who was poised in a fighting stance. "I thought you came to challenge me?"

"Silence!" Asuka snarled. "Such Hubris will be the end of you."

Asuka charged toward Himiko once again, swung her katana straight for the Western Hime, but Himiko agilely dodged each strike and swing of Asuka's blade. Asuka drove Himiko to the edge of the gymnasium, but Himiko leapt back onto the top of the school. Asuka leapt after Himiko and swung after her, but again missed to cut through Himiko. Himiko was much too fast for Asuka's blade to follow. It became apparent too early in battle, causing frustration in Asuka as she watched as Himiko dodged another attack for the twentieth time.

"Stop dodging and fight me!" Asuka yelled. Himiko grinned despite herself and, instead of taking a step backwards to dodge the swing of Asuka's blade, she went forward. Himiko-hime grasped onto the blade between her palms with perfect timing, however, as she knocked the blade from Asuka's hands, the blade went spinning through the air and Himiko-hime dodged quickly by ducking, but, though her body itself was fast enough to evade the blade, her hair was not. Her hair was struck by the blade and the gentle tendrils drifted in the wind and disappeared from sight. Himiko leapt back, taking her left hand to feel the back of her hair to the front. Before, her hair reached down to her ankles, now, it barely reached her shoulders. Besides a quick feel to her hair, Himiko dismissed the loss of her hair. The thought of battle still excited her beyond just a common interest such as a simple hair cut.  
Asuka eyed the hair cut with amusement, a cocky smirk emerging on her lips as she glared at the other hime.

"Nice cut. Now we can see your ugly face." Asuka spat.

"If I'm ugly, then you must be a beast." Himiko smirked, her pearly white fangs peaking from behind her rosy lips.  
The smirk faded from Asuka's mouth and a snarl followed. Still holding the broken blade, Asuka tossed the now broken item far behind her and off the building.  


The afternoon wind swept up and breezed through the two female demons, when a chuckle disturbed the air. Asuka's fangs glistened in diabolical satisfaction and Himiko took her for a deranged fool in her aloof behavior when Himiko noticed Asuka's eyes bleed over in blood lust. A viscious snarl escaped her scowling lips and her teeth bared over her lower lip.

"You fool, you're going to break the code!" Himiko yelled, but the blood lusting Asuka only laughed in response. Asuka's nails grew longer and lethal and her face became sharp and beastly. Himiko prepared herself for the worst, it is one thing to fight in their human forms, but to show any traces of their true form in front of any human would send The Order after her, which was the last thing she wanted. Her uncle was one of the leaders of the association and to have him tail her ass would be a nuisance, but not only that, by the code of The Order, if a demon were to show their true form in front of a human, considering her ranking, her own father would have to kill her.

Asuka bent her knees and arms as her fangs elongated to the point where she couldn't close her mouth without shredding her lips and gums. Her eyes were bright crimson and glowing with her iyaki as it swirled around her as well.

"Here I come, Western bitch!" She growled loudly and came blasting toward her. Himiko leapt back, but her human form could not move as swiftly as she needed and Asuka's claw came shredding across her torso. Blood spurted from her now open wound, but Himiko paid it no attention, her fist slammed into Asuka's face, but did little damage, the crazed hime crushed her foot deep into Himiko's wounds and Himiko went flying off the roof of the gymnasium and went crashing onto the Baseball field. The dirt blasted outwards from the impact and created a thick fog of dust and dirt.

The wolf had been watching from the window and as he saw Himiko crash into the Baseball field, he jumped from the window and landed onto the cement below with extreme poise, before running after Himiko. His demonic wolf blood made him as fast as any middle-classed demon and he reached the baseball field in seconds, where Himiko was still trying to get up. Blood gushed from her torso, but it wasn't the wounds that caused her slow ascendancy. Her eyes began to blink crimson and Himiko's face became strained to fight her urge to let loose her true demonic nature.

"Himiko!" The wolf proclaimed when he saw her. His own demonic blood boiled just at the sight of her so vexed and with such turmoil to keep her instincts at bay.

"Are you alright?" The wolf asked and Himiko could only manage to speak in the demonic language. Her growling tone was equivalent to "stay back" in the language. Himiko felt her fangs elongate even more, but with a quick snarl, and a grind of her teeth, the fangs receded back to it's original length and Himiko's face relaxed to its coldness once more.

She stood fully up, and the wolf could now more easily see the wound, which looked like a rabid dog had tried to rip open her torso. The blood had stained her clothes all the way down to her heels and the blood loss was enough for even the strongest of humans or lesser demons to collapse, but she remained transfixed and determined.

"You still plan to keep fighting her?" the wolf asked. Himiko's icy glare assaulted him in response and he sighed, which caught Himiko off-guard for a moment. He deemed to be not in the slightest bit afraid of her.

"So, I take it you plan on fighting that bitch and getting all scratched up until one of you drop first?" The wolf asked in a sarcastic tone, but Himiko turned her eyes away from the ookami to look where Asuka had gotten herself to. The demonic hime that had proved herself to be her rival had already landed on the ground and was now heading toward them in top speed.

"Get out of the way!" Himiko harshly pushed the wolf away from her and Himiko had managed to dodge the fatal claws and slammed her knee into Asuka's gut, ushering a choked cough of blood to spray from Asuka's mouth. Himiko quickly grabbed for her neck and she propelled Asuka up and then slammed her down into the ground with a powerful swing of her arm. Asuka screamed in pain as the ground quaked beneath her but managed to slip her legs underneath Himiko and both legs kicked her in the torso, breaking her lower ribs and once again further damaging the flesh wound. Himiko stumbled back and spat up blood, her body quivered for but a moment before Himiko positioned herself into a defense pose, her knees bent as her hands are positioned to protect her face and the other positioned to protect her bleeding torso. Her breath was ragged and her fangs seemed to glow against the blood that stained her lips into a bright tint of red. Her blue eyes burned now, her once cold demeanor melted into a raging blue inferno.

"Fine…" Himiko growled angrily as her fangs protruded from her mouth, "You want to play dirty, then I have something for you."  
The wolf watched in astonishment as her iyaki now swirled with another unfamiliar entity that seemed to dance around her demonic power. Himiko had her usual blue light that was her iyaki, but the unfamiliar entity that had had intertwined with it was a bright white light that sparkled with silver tints. Her body seemed to glow to the demon eye, but to any human she was merely standing.

Asuka froze and so did the wolf, their hairs standing on edge as a tingly feeling of alertness and the crawling tension of anxiety erupted within them. What exactly was this energy?

Himiko came rushing forward and as her fist came forward to assault Asuka, the wolf saw, within a blink of an eye, a small orb appear beside her fist away from her and as her fist collided with Asuka's face, an explosion hit as well. Asuka's scream filled the area and Himiko kept punching her, and with each punch, that same exploding orb appeared. Then Himiko stepped back, looking at Asuka in fascination like an artist critiquing their artwork. As for Asuka, the sight of the once attractive hime was now tarnished by the angry burns that now blistered on her skin.  
Asuka touched her face lightly and her hands trembled at the feel of her blistering, burnt skin, the pain that now engulfed her skin was unspeakable, unbearable. Tears streamed down her face and the salt of her tears on her skin made her scream out in agony.

"Had enough yet?" Himiko chuckled as she grinned with such diabolical joy at her handiwork it frightened both the wolf and Asuka. Her blue eyes gleamed as she came toward Asuka and the prompt rival yelped in fear and fell back. Her body was shattered by Himiko's assaults and now all she could do was try and crawl away from the deranged hime of the West.

"Should I start with your legs?" Himiko chuckled as her nails grew into talons and were raised up into a striking position, about to impale into the now defenseless demon girl. Her eyes now glowed almost pure white, causing her blue eyes to fade into a silvery hue when a hand grabbed her other arm and yanked her forcefully back. Himiko crumpled to the floor and her eyes blinked back to their usual shade of blue. When Himiko had herself back to her normal self, she was breathing hard and her ribs shuttered at the immense need for air. Himiko looked up from her kneeled position and first caught sight of long black tresses that blew in the wind like thick ink flowing in a river.

"M-Mom!" Himiko gasped. "What are…(huff)…you doing here?"

"I warned you not to use that power!" Midoriko growled angrily as she glared at her daughter, but beneath the anger, signs of a mother's concern were clearly seen. "Now look what you've gone and done, you've marked Asuka-hime's pretty face. It will probably take about a couple months to heal." Midoriko said as she examined the crippled Asuka on the ground. Both girls were covered in blood and dirt and both suffering from their own inflictions upon each other. "Not to say, she didn't deserve it though." Midoriko scowled before turning on her heel and kneeling down in front of Himiko.  
The inu-taiyoukai mother examined Himiko's wounds with her wise blue eyes and Midoriko took out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of her long black jacket and handed it to Himiko so she could wipe the dirt from her face.

The wolf was too astonished by the sight of Midoriko that he could barely comprehend speech. Midoriko was something beyond words of beauty, her hair was as black as night and yet her eyes glowed like a blue moon against her porcelain nearly white skin. Her face was smooth and young, appearing to be about a little younger than twenty and yet her presence seemed to whisper of her true immortality and the many centuries that she had fought and struggled in. Her womanly wisdom was uncanny and unheard of, even in the world of demons.

"Looks like we got ourselves a wolf." Midoriko sighed as she examined him for a brief moment, as if reading his intentions or morals, her face lightened of any suspecting countenance and she smiled at him with pearly white fangs.

"Konichiwa, ookami." Midoriko greeted rather abruptly, "I see you've been watching out for my daughter while she is at school. Well, somewhat."

"Uhh…konichiwa. Taisho-sama." The wolf stumbled with his words and he brought himself down into a kneel before her and bowed low to her.  
He heard her soft chuckle and she stepped toward him and patted his head. "He's a keeper, Himiko." Midoriko laughed somewhat teasingly and Himiko only huffed out a retort barely audible. "Well, nice to meet you Isamu."

His name being said had never before caused him to suddenly shake in bewilderment until now. How did she know his name?

"Mom, stop reading his mind, it's impolite." A deep baritone voice proclaimed as footsteps through the dirt briskly stopped just behind Isamu. Everyone looked towards the new arrival and by Midoriko's expression, it was evident that they had come here together.

"Finally made it passed all of those school girls, I see." Midoriko laughed and Isamu took the moment to peek back at the other inu-taiyoukai to find a much younger, based on the strength of the iyaki around him, inu-taiyoukai with short, well trimmed hair with the bangs just a little longer than the rest as it remained ruffled over his forehead. His demonic markings were hidden and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses to hide his eye color. He wore an expensive business suit that even the celebrities would yearn for and his height towered over all three of them.

"How many phone numbers did you get this time?" Midoriko asked and a feral grin played across his face and he held out a large handful of ripped paper filled with sequences of numbers of poor ignorant school girls that had not the slightest clue as to what they were getting into.  


"About a hundred and eighty." He replied with an excitement in his tone. "That's a new record in the last five decades for me."

"No, don't forget that football game you went to about twenty years back." Midoriko reminded and the taiyoukai looked at her in question for a moment, his face etched in thought, when his face revealed his recalled memory.

"Oh yeah! That was about….three hundred and….ten…I think." He remembered and Isamu thought he imagined a sweat drop on the side of his face.The male taiyoukai looked to Isamu at that moment and waved a hand at him in a casual greeting. "Yo, my name's Kurose, Kuro is preferred." He introduced himself finally. "I am the first scion of the eternal union between Sesshoumaru and Midoriko No Taisho. I gather your name is Isamu of the Wolf clan."  
Isamu nodded and bowed his head briefly before looking at Himiko, whom was still sitting on the ground with her arms covering her bleeding stomach. Midoriko and Kuro followed his gaze to look upon her and Midoriko then looked to Asuka, who had barely moved from her spot as well.

"Isn't it about time you headed on home!" Midoriko snarled at the centuries younger female demon. Asuka yelped and scrambled up to her feet despite her fatigue and ran towards the street where a limousine waited for her, masking her burnt face with her hands and arms whilst she ran.  
Kuro came to kneel in front of the wounded Himiko and he looked at the wound briefly before picking her up tenderly with a swoop of his long arms.

"It's time to get you home." Kuro said to the silent Himiko. "This is nothing a transformation into your true form can't fix, but you'll have to wait until we get home first."

Midoriko watched for a second as Kuro walked away with Himiko, then looked to Isamu when they were far from hearing them. A mischievous smile crossed her lips and Midoriko patted Isamu's shoulder.  


"Keep it up, you might actually grab her attention like she unintentionally has yours." Midoriko then laughed heartily as she saw the shock etched across his face and she left him in the baseball field and entered the limousine with Kuro helping Himiko inside.  
Midoriko sat comfortably in the leather seat in the far back of the limo as Himiko was completely laid back on the long strip of plush leather that occupied the left side of the interior, the small bar being on the right. Kuoro sat next to her as he picked up a hand cloth from the bar and wiped off the blood that had smeared onto his hands.

"That bitch has gotten Himiko pretty roughed up." Kuro growled as his eyes misted over and Midoriko could only assume it had something to do with some form of torturing the daughter of the Eastern Province Demon King. Midoriko found that when it came to her mind reading, she could never accomplish a full read off of a family member, which was fine by her because having such a promiscuous son such as Kuro, it would be better not to know about his sexual endeavors. She was his mother anyways.

"Relax," Midoriko replied as she rested her hand over his. "She'll be fine. Besides, she's been through a lot worse than this before."

"Yeah, I remember." Kuro responded. "But what are we going to do about Asuka? She barged into father's territory, assaulted Himiko, and dishonored the code."

"Your father and I will mention this with the rest of Counsel and we will decide if further actions are needed. Himiko won against Asuka, though a bit brutally, that's all that really matters. Himiko has proven her right as Princess."

"Do you think **he** was involved?" Kuro asked quietly. Midoriko grew silent as her face hardened, her lips pressed into a thin line as her blue eyes burned.

"If that is the case, then we might have a problem."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked upon his wounded daughter and his face contorted in anguish. His brows knit together as his sharp teeth grinded, his voice barely managing to erupt into a loud growl. She was in her true form with Midoriko just finishing the bandaging before she petted Himiko atop her white furry head, bringing the female inu-taiyoukai to sleep. Midoriko got up and came to stand before her mate.

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru managed to ask and Midoriko patted his arm, gesturing for them to leave Himiko's room to enter the hallway. Midoriko shut the door softly behind her so as not to wake Himiko before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Asuka's talons bare poison, but only enough that it takes longer for the wound to heal. Himiko will be fine, her demon and miko blood should be able to fight off the poison, but it may take a couple of weeks for the wound to fully close over." Midoriko stepped closer to him and brushed his bangs from his eyes and then resting her hand on his shoulder. "She will sleep for a couple of days and then she should be able to walk around again. But right now, Himiko just needs some sleep and we have a meeting to attend to."

At this, Sesshoumaru lifted his head and his eyes seemed to calm. "Oh, the meeting. It seems almost too convenient to have a meeting after the girls had been fighting, doesn't it."


End file.
